babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
New York City is where BSC Treasurer Stacey McGill used to live before she moved to Stoneybrook at the beginning of seventh grade. The baby-sitters visit and tour NYC occasionally during the series. Karen Brewer also visits NYC several times in the Baby-Sitters Little Sister series. NYC in the BSC Franchise Before she moved to Stoneybrook, she went to a private school where she didn't have to wear uniforms. Stacey also would take the subway to school and once took the subway out to Coney Island. Stacey's best friend in NYC was Laine Cummings, before they had a falling out. After Stacey's parents get divorced, her father moves back to New York City, and Stacey visits him there occasionally. The Baby Sitters Club members go to New York City in #18 Stacey's Mistake and Super Special #6 New York, New York!. Jessi goes to a dance program there in #115 Jessi's Big Break. Karen Brewer has a pen pen who lives in NYC, Maxie Medvin. Karen visits her there a few times. Book Appearances * #13 Good-bye Stacey, Good-bye * #18 Stacey's Mistake * #43 Stacey's Emergency * Super Special #6 New York, New York! * #99 Stacey's Broken Heart * #115 Jessi's Big Break * Mystery #8 Jessi and the Jewel Thieves * Stacey's Book *Little Sister #25 Karen's Pen Pal *Little Sister #44 Karen's Big Weekend *Little Sister #73 Karen's Dinosaur Family & Friends in NYC *Mr. McGill *Laine Cummings *Quint *Alison Ritz *Caitlin *Cecile *Deirdre Dunlop *Sally El-Meligi *King *Val Schirmer *Ethan *Richie Magnesi Baby-Sitting Charges in NYC *Henry & Grace Walker *The Barreras *The Delucas *The Harringtons *The Reames *The Upchurches Places Mentioned/Visited in NYC *Dakota Apartments - Where Laine & her family live *Coney Island *Beresford Ballroom Dance Academy *Fine Arts League of New York *Fitzroy Gallery *Julliard *Parker Academy *American Museum of Natural History *Betsey Johnson *Blue Pan Coffee Shop *Central Park *Central Park Zoo *The Cloisters *Ernie's Pizza *Hard Rock Cafe *Heathe and Sons Jewelers *Joe Allen's *John's *Leo's Coffee Shoppe *The Lion's Lair *Metropolitan Museum of Art *Minter's Ice Cream *Mythology *The Oyster Bar *Palm Court *Plaza Hotel *The Saloon *Sheep Meadow *Sign of the Dove *Silver Spur *Sleazebuckets *Tavern on the Green *Think Big *Tribeca Bar and Grill *Zabar's *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Gallery Book and VHS covers Baby-Sitters Club 99 Staceys Broken Heart cover stock image.jpg|#99 Baby-sitters Club 115 Jessis Big Break cover.jpg|#115 BSC Mystery 8 Jessi and the Jewel Thieves cover stock image.jpg|Mystery #8 Super Special 06 New York New York ebook cover.jpg|Super Special #6 Baby-sitters Little Sister 44 Karens Big Weekend ebook cover.jpg|#44 Baby-sitters Little Sister 73 Karens Dinosaur ebook cover.jpg|#73 12 Stacey Takes a Stand BSC VHS front KidVision.jpg|VHS cover Interior Illustrations New York City skyline SS6.jpg|Claudia's sketch of the skyline Stacey Laines adventures in NYC age 8 SB.jpg|Stacey and Laine's adventures in New York City at age 8 Stacey age 5 waiting for Cinderella SB.jpg|Stacey, age 5, waiting for Cinderella to arrive to the Macys Thanksgiving Day Parade float. Stacey 4th birthday carriage ride SB.jpg|Stacey's carriage ride in Central Park for her fourth birthday Stacey kindergarten class.jpg|Stacey's kindergarten class in New York City. Stacey Met Museum.jpg|Stacey on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art Other Secret Santa BSC wishes.jpg|Stacey's Secret Santa wish is to be in NYC at Christmastime. Stacey sticker from 1992 calendar.jpg|Stacey's sticker in the 1992 BSC calendar has an NYC skyline motif. Category:Cities in New York Category:Cities and Towns